Trapped In Darkness Oneshot
by levi97100
Summary: One of the members of Team RWBY has been trapped in the darkness which is their mind.


**Trapped In Darkness.**

 **Summary.**  
 **One of the members of Team RWBY has been trapped in the darkness which is their mind.**

 **...**

 **Story.**

 **...**

Cold enpty darkness surrounds her eating away at the small light in her, She's not sure how long she's been trapped in this endless dark space. But she feels it's been a long time, Her memories are almost all gone leaving her almost as enpty as the darkness that covers her. The only memory she's been able to keep a hold of is... Ruby.

She's not sure what a Ruby is, And why it has such a importance to her. She's not sure of a lot of things, Even if she really is a she... The only thing telling her that she is in fact a female is her gut. But her gut isn't telling her anything about what a Ruby is.

Is that her name? It's a odd thing for someone's parents to pick for their childs name.. Even so she's sure it's a name, But is it hers? Maybe someone close to her.. A sister? A close friend? Someone closer? It's hard to tell if any of those are correct, For all she knows it could be a enemy she once had.

She needs to find a way out of this dark prison before she loses the only memory she has left. The cold has been kept at bay by the warmth that comes with the fond memory of whoever Ruby is. The name may very will be her own so no matter what she can't afford to lose it.

But finding a exit in this dark abyss is easier thought then done. Her body feels waightless and she doesn't feel soild. Throughout the whole time of her being trapped she hasn't seen even a glimpse of light.

 **()()()**

"Miss it has been lefted up to you if we should cut the machines or not, It has already been ten years and the patient hasn't made any changes or improvement." The tired old Doctor stated, It pained him to have to force such a young woman to make such a hard choice. He's been a Doctor for more then 20 years already but this is still the hardest case he's ever had.

"No don't turn off the machines, Never." The young woman answered without hesitation. She will never give up hope on ( _Her_ ). They have been through to much together to ever abandon ( _Her_ ). She will wait another ten years if she has to for ( _Her_ ) to finally wake up.

"But Miss it's highly possible the patient will never wake up, And even if she does the side effects of being asleep for so long and the brain damage will make her life almost impossible to live without help 24 hours a day." The Doctor stated gravely He was here when the patient arrived he did the surgery and removed the bullet fragments himself. The young lady has servered nerves and major brain damage. She will most likely never be able to take care of herself if she awakens from her comatose state. The chances of her walking again are below 5% and the chances of extreme memory loss are 98% chance. She won't even be able to remember her own name.

"I don't care I won't let her die like this." The young woman stated, When ( _She_ ) wakes up then she will take care of her until ( _She_ ) has fully recovered, ( _She_ ) has always been stubborn and the strongest of Team RWBY. ( _She_ ) Will make a full recovery she's sure of it.

The Doctor nodded before heading towards the door as he reached it he stopped and turned to look back at the two young woman. One laying unmoving in a metal and glass medical pod, With wires and tubes hooked up to her. Keeping her body from rotting away, Forcing her soul to stay in the body. And the other hunch over sitting in a chair staring a whole through the glass keeping the two apart. It's easy to tell they were once lovers.. Their love must have been something special for the other to wait as long as she has.

"The medical fee will increase again next month, We have a been having to make some changes to our hospital recently so the fee will be almost double what your paying now." He stated as he leaves the room leaving the two alone. With a sigh he makes his way to the break room.

Looking back and making sure he's really gone she stands up and walks up the container that holds the most important person to her. She lightly places her hand on the glass. And is about to turn away when she hear it.

"Ruby."

Just that excapes the sleeping princess, She looks and sees nothing has changed ( _Her_ ) eyes are still closed and lips are still shut. Maybe she just imagined hearing her name called. Either way that gives her the hope she needed to keep waiting for the day ( _She_ ) will come back to her.

"I'm here Weiss, I'm always going to be."

 **END.**

 **Author's Note. I would first like to say how much I truly love RWBY. I'm so happy that they are contiuning making it. I am so saddened by the death of Monty Oum. He was a awesome person I wish I would have had the chance to meet him. He has inspired me to become a better writer.**

 **And now about the story to be honest I'm not sure how I feel about this. I wanted to keep it a secret who was in the coma and who was watching over them. I thought about not even having the last part, And ending it after the Doctor left the room. Making the readers decide who they thought the people in this story was.**

 **So anyway please Review. And favorite.**


End file.
